Turning Point
by empathy-and-simplicity
Summary: When Annabeth Chase gets bitten by a vampire, she begins to crave human blood. The worst part, she doesn't know what's happening to her. She's turning, and she feels more alone than ever, but Percy knows he has to be there for her, even if he doesn't understand what's happening either.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first AU fic, and if you read the description, which I assume you did and it's why you're reading this story, you know that it's a supernatural fic including vampires. And I hope you enjoy it. **

**Read, review, follow and favorite if you like it!**

**Oh! And for those of you who are following my other story, **_**Mistakes and Moving On**_** , I will update soon! I've just gotten really busy with school as it started up! (If you haven't read it, check it out if you desire!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, Rick does.**

* * *

_Prologue:_

Annabeth had simply been walking toward the apartment that she and Percy shared when a human looking creature had jumped out at her.

She didn't know what it was or what to do.

So when it clasped its hand over her mouth and began drinking her blood she did the only rational thing she could think of doing.

Reaching for her knife, she bit its hand in attempt to get the creature off of her.

Big mistake.

It began to push its hand tighter against her mouth, letting blood seeped into her mouth and down her throat. She choked against the tightened hand, dropping the knife she had in her hand in shock. The vampire was still drinking her blood.

Slowly, she began to feel woozy, losing her consciousness. She could feel her heart beating overtime to try and keep the small amount of blood left in her body still flowing. The vampire stopped sucking on her neck, looked her in the eye, and twisted her neck, snapping it.

Annabeth woke up the next morning in an alleyway. She didn't remember much about how she got where she was, but she did remember what happened. The vampire, the blood, her snapped neck.

* * *

She should be dead.

But somehow she wasn't. She didn't know how or why she was still alive.

And she was not about to put it up for debate.

Quickly she rushed to Percy's apartment, not too far from where she was, and where she was supposed to be the night before. He was probably going out of his mind looking for her. She opened the door, which was unlocked and walked in to see two police officers sitting down at her living room table, Percy's face stained with tears.

He looked up at the noise of the opened door, making eye contact with the girl he thought was missing and smiled. Percy rushed up to her, hugging her tightly.

"Where have you been?" he asked, not letting go quite yet. Annabeth debated telling him what really happened, but thought better of it. She didn't know what Percy would make of it.

"I got caught up at my camp," she said, covering it up easily, "we had some… action," she said, and Percy understood. He knew she meant barrier action. Sometimes monsters follow newfound demigods to the border of camp, and they don't leave right away. More than once they have had to send Annabeth and the Ares kids to problem solve. That was when she noticed the policemen staring at her. "There's no problem now officers. Thank you," she said, and they simply got up and left, leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

Annabeth ran her fingers through Percy's hair, sliding them down the length of his face. She smiled at him, inching closer to his lips. Her palms slid down to Percy's neck, and all of a sudden his pulse felt like it was surging through her body. She ripped her hands off of his neck and whipped away from him, feeling the skin on her face tighten up. Her jaw began to ache and she let out a shriek of pain. Percy rushed over to her gripping her.

"Annabeth are you okay?" he asked, a pained look on his face. As she felt his touch, the pounding got worse and she had the desire to do something no human would have the desire to do.

She had the itching desire to bite down on Percy and drain all the blood from his body.

She shoved him away.

"No, Percy, don't!" she yelled, rushing to the door and opening it, flinging herself out of the apartment and into the hallway. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she couldn't hurt Percy, she had to get away. She ran down the hall.

At the end of the hall, she could hear Percy shoving on his shoes and following her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter 2! Remember to read, review, follow and favorite!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

Annabeth tumbled out the shadowed back exit of the building. She knew Percy was close behind her. She looked to the left where she saw a man who lived in their building approaching the door.

She couldn't help herself.

The skin near her eyes tighten up. She felt a sharp pain near her eye teeth. She ran up to him, clasped her hand over his mouth, and bit down into his neck. The blood began to seep out of the cut her teeth had made and into her mouth. She felt him trying to struggle against her, but with each sip of blood she became more powerful. At some point, the man stopped fighting back. The blood began to slow from the wound.

She pulled away, her face retreating back to normal, and took a look at what she had just done.

Her whole body began to shake. Her knees collapsed under her, and she fell to the ground, falling into the warm glow of the sun. Her skin began to burn as she screamed and twisted back into the shade, letting the tears streaming down her face. A moment later, she felt Percy's comforting arms wrap around her, the smell of the sea engulfing her.

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear, caressing her hair, "Annabeth, breathe, relax." They stayed like that for a little bit, and then Percy tilted her head so she was looking him in the eyes. He wrapped one arm around her tightly, pulling the other one free to gently wipe the remaining blood from her lip. Once he was finished she fell back into his arms.

"Percy, I'm so sorry," she mumbled into his shirt, staining it with tears in the process.

"It's okay, Annabeth, it's okay. Just please, tell me what just happened," he said.

"I will, but we need to figure out what to do wi-wit-," she said, choking up again, nodding towards the spot where the body had been moments ago, but was now gone. "Per-Percy it- the body, it was just there." She looked up at her boyfriend. He looked just as confused as her. Minus all the tears.

"Annabeth, let's go upstairs," he said, helping her stand up and leading her back through the entrance and up the stairs towards their apartment.

* * *

Once Annabeth was relaxed in the dark of the bedroom with her favorite cup of blueberry pomegranate tea and one of Percy's mother's blue cookies, she relaxed a bit. Percy took a seat beside her and let her cuddle up next to him. That was when the questions started coming.

"Annabeth, what happened last night? Was it really the barrier?" he asked. She decided then if she couldn't be honest with Percy, she couldn't be honest with anyone. He had shown her where his only weak spot was. He had put all of his trust in her. Now she had to do the same.

"No," she began. She told Percy about the attack and that the creature had sucked her blood and the fact that she had drunken some of its blood as well. Then she told him about the fact that it had snapped her neck. She went to show him the bite marks, but when she pulled her sleeve aside, they were gone, as if her skin had never been punctured. Every mark or wound she had received from last night had healed, the burns from moments ago gone. Curious, Annabeth went to look for the scars she had received from all of her quests, they had all disappeared as well.

"How is this possible?" Percy asked her, running his finger over her left shoulder, where there used to be a scar from the poisonous dagger she had taken for him. Now the skin looked perfect.

"It doesn't make any sense," she muttered, sitting up and grabbing the laptop on her bedside, "but I have a thought." She opened up her web browser and typed in the word _vampire_.


End file.
